


Now You See Me

by Ginger_Crown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Family Angst, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Investigations, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Strong Female Characters, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Crown/pseuds/Ginger_Crown
Summary: When Mia disappears,her desperate family will make anything to bring her back.But how far they will go?Is Ella a magic solution or one more problem?What does the police have against her?





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> So,hi!
> 
> This is my very first work here,so comments and feedback are very much appreciated!

Nobody knew where she was.  
It was everything Jacob and Ann Felicity heard Carl say. They were the parents of Mia Felicity, a teenager who had disappeared without leaving trace two weeks ago.  
"Are you giving up, is that it?"Jacob said,angrily.  
"You can't give up,it's been two weeks and you found nothing"Ann's voice was shaky.  
Talking to the victim's family was never easy no matter how much times Carl did it.  
"I can guarantee that we're doing everything we can and we will not give up, but there are no new leads to follow."He clarified.  
It was the truth. They had no leads, but Carl wasn't going to give up that easily. He intended to talk to the family when any new leads came up,but the Felicity's were rich and influential and wanted to know every step of the investigation. He didn't blame them, but they weren't exactly helping his work.  
"Well, you're clearly not doing enough." Jacob's anger didn't seem to subside as he headed for the window to smoke a cigarette.  
"Nobody disappears without leaving clues. It's just impossible "the woman sat down, looking exhausted, and her husband soon followed,hugging her.  
"We are giving the best, but it is not so simple",Carl tried to calm them down, despite knowing that it was useless.  
"What is not simple is Mia has been missing for two weeks"Mr. Felicity shouted,fists clenched and face red.Ann started to cry, covering her face with her hands.  
Carl meet people at their worst moments, so he was used to being hated by the victim's relatives. He didn't think that was fair, but it was how it was.But what he hated the most was not the unfair hate: It was the despair,like Mia's parents where feeling now.He thought about saying something but there was nothing to be said, so he thought about leaving, and was about to do so when Ann, who was being comforted by her husband,spoke through tears: "A policeman told us about a woman named Ella."  
Carl stopped at the mention of the name. Who was the idiot who had mentioned her?  
"Who did it?"His voice came out more angry than intended.  
"For God's sake,does it matter?"Jacob looked frustrated.  
"We don't need help".  
It may seem pride,but Carl would never let his pride get in the way of his work, but Ella was a profiteer of the worst kind.  
"My daughter is out there and you don't do anything",there was no accusation in the woman's voice, just the statement of a fact.  
"We are doing everything we can."She looked him in the eyes and he knew she was tired of hearing that.  
"Do you know her?"Jacob was calmer, perhaps at the prospect of a resolution.  
"Ella?"Carl asked "It is a girl who keeps getting involved in our investigations."  
"Is she good?"Ann sounded hopeful for the first time.  
"Yes"admitted, the policeman reluctantly"she can find anyone on the planet with just a photo."  
Which made her very valuable,if only she used this gift for the greater good.  
"And why haven't you called her yet?"-Jacob stood up from his chair.  
"She does not work with us" Not because of lack of interest on the part of the police, but because of Ella's own lack of interest. "It is like a private detective, but with powers."he clarified.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's hire her, then"Carl had never seen Ann smoke before, but that seemed like a good day to start.  
"Can you contact her?"  
"I don't have her number, but I can get it"Carl said,thoughtful. Someone at the police station should have her number. Probably the same person who indicated her.When she found out who it was,the person would be fired. "But it will not be cheap"He said.The girl didn't do anything for free.  
Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, as Jacob was furious again and shouted:  
"Nothing is more important to us than she is!"  
"How dare you"Ann got up and walked over to the policeman, pointing her finger at his face, looking extremely offended"thinking that we care about money when our baby is missing?"  
It was a lost battle. As soon as people heard the word "power", it was like a beacon of hope, but Ella wasn't like that. But if she really helped to save an innocent-as she had done before-then what's the harm in trying?  
"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to offend,it was just an warning"Carl said, getting up to leave."And to be clear, I want to say that I am against this idea"He found it better to clarify,in case the case ends badly.  
He walked to the door, leaving the hopeful family behind him, and hoped that wherever he was, there was still time and hope for Mia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
